Lupus Amor
by narusasulover1234
Summary: 'We have doomed the wolf not for what it is, but for what we deliberately and mistakenly perceived it to be the mythologized epitome of a savage ruthless killer- which is, in reality, no more then the reflected image of ourselves.' -Farley Mowat. Adopted and remastered werewolf story of goth punl, NaruSasu KyuuIta and other couples. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 When the Wolf walks by you

Hey everyone! So this is a new story, well it's not so new it's adopted and remastered from the story Wolves Love by goth punl. I found a lot of interest in the story and I wanted to see it continued so I decided to take the bull by it's horns and adopt this story! Thanks you goth punl for letting me adopt you story and develop your amazing ideas! Anyways enough of me let's get to the warnings.

_**Summary:** 'We have doomed the wolf not for what it is, but for what we deliberately and mistakenly perceived it to be the mythologized epitome of a savage ruthless killer- which is, in reality, no more then the reflected image of **ourselves**.' -Farley Mowat. _ Adopted and remastered werewolf story of goth punl, NaruSasu KyuuIta and other couples. Rated M_  
_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this story nor do I own Naruto_**

**_Warning for Chapter: Violence, Death, Blood. Rated M._**

* * *

_Wolf is the Grand Teacher. Wolf is the sage, who after many winters upon the sacred path and seeking the ways of wisdom, returns to share new knowledge with the tribe. Wolf is both the radical and the traditional in the same breath. When the Wolf walks by you-you will remember."_** -Robert Ghost Wolf **

**Lupus Amor**

Chapter One: _When the Wolf walks by you_

Normal Pov;

Sasuke would always remember the day he lost his parents, he would never forget the dark days. He and his fraternal twin, Itachi were sitting on the couch watching Red Riding Hood at the age of seven when the phone rang. Sasuke remembered seeing his babysitter at the time pick up the phone, his low and shaky voice barely covered the sobs, that were demanding release, from the children sitting mere steps away. He remembered looking at his brother who had the same confused black eyes as his. Then, no longer then seconds later, their teared up babysitter crouched in front of them, pulling the confused boy to his chest. The man sobbed against the young boys hair as the two watched the wolf looming over the frightened girl.

Both Sasuke and Itachi remembered losing their parents to a tragic death. The days after that were sunless. Their once lively family was brutally stolen from them only to be given back but not as if was before. It came back broken, parts of it missing, leaving only the sad remains in the form of two seven year old children, not yet old enough to live alone. Not ready to live without parents. Not ready to face lost.

Social services reached out to their mother's kin, her adoptive brother, Kakashi Hatake. A weird man with hair similar to silver that reminded the young Sasuke of an old man and reminded the young Itachi of a silverfish. The young boys stared up through their grieve stricken eyes at the man who would become their caretaker in the long and unending absence of their parents. Their small hands holding onto each other for dear life. Both fearing they'd lose each other like they lost their mother and father.

A couple of years later, both boys learned a valuable lesson that pulled them out of the dark cloud that loomed over them like the wolf that loomed over the little girl in the Red Riding Hood. They learned that they could no longer live in the past for the present would not wait for them, it would keep moving towards the future, leaving them behind. Sasuke didn't want to be left behind so he reached out to his adoptive uncle and their babysitter, who stuck around for the twins, for solace and closure in hopes of moving on but never forgetting. Itachi wanted to stay in the past, where his parents were. Sasuke refused to leave his brother behind.

They were in their new bed, in their new room, in their new house, in their new town as thunder struck outside. The bolts of electricity crackled in the sky followed by the roar of thunder. Itachi feared the light of lighting, hiding under his covers in fear despite his age. It reminded him of an alien invasion movie* he watched with his brother, uncle and ex-babysitter who lived with them for he could not stay away from the two young children. It was in his nature. Sasuke loved thunder, he thought lightening was almighty for it could lighten the sky even in the dead of night. He stood at the window in awe, a delicate pale hand placed on the cold glass begging to feel the snapping lightning bolts.

"Sasuke, I don't like this!" Itachi shrieked as another set of lighting bolts shot the earth with an unimaginable force. The youngest twin towards his elder, the light of the bolt illuminating his face, creating shadows as the light fought to take over the darkness of their room. Sasuke smiled at his elder brother's fear for anything involving nature. He hated the rain, he was scared of animals. Especially wolves. While Sasuke loved nature, he loved animals, of course he was scared of some. Specifically wolves.

"It's not that bad." Sasuke mushed.

The younger raven haired boy watched his brother who peeked his head out from the covers at the sound of droplets of water hitting the window of their room. The water racing down the cold glass in thin streams as the rain quickly grew into a full on shower.

Sasuke turned back to the window to look at the large mountain next to their property covered in trees that soaked up the rain with their many leafs while they were rustled violently by the rough winds of the storm. Sasuke imagined the animals living on that mountain were probably seeking shelter of their own much like he and his kin were. Sasuke's big dark eyes watched a gust of wind blow through the leafs and suddenly a pair of rounded eyes gleamed through the flora, eyes that he couldn't seem to look away from. He stared into the blue eyes with stupor, the eyes mirroring his soul.

The eyes stared back at him with an intensity that the ten year old could not muster the strength to speak.

'_I need to go over there_.' The young Sasuke thought mindlessly as he opened the soaked and cold window slowly, the strong wind and rain hitting him in the face. Soaking his hair and face to the bone. Itachi jumped up from his bed, fear evident in his eyes. His twin looked as if a hypnotist had pulled him into a spell, forcing him to lift his pale knee onto the wet windowsill.

Itachi remembered that night his little twin brother fell from the second floor, or rather jumped from the window, breaking his pale arm. Kakashi was so mad and Iruka was so worried.

Five years passed since the day Sasuke jumped from the window and Itachi became protective of his younger twin. Both boys were twelve, one older by mere minutes. He and his brother were now attending their first private school, before they had always been tutored by a professional tutor Kakashi payed for since he feared the boys would not mingle well with the other kids and he was right.

The twins were separate, in different classes. Alone to fend for themselves while they only knew how to be together, to protect each other. Sasuke was like a little lamb in a den of hungry lions in his class while Itachi was a small fish in a tank full of starved sharks. Both were bullied relentlessly for the sole fact that the others had nothing better to do then bully.

-xxxxxx-

The teachers were forced to move Sasuke to the back of the class to avoided getting bombarded by childless taunting and flying spit balls into the back of his hair but his seat arrangement didn't stop them from attacking the young Uchiha in the hallways where they were safe from the teachers constant watch.

Sasuke gasped for air as he was shoved onto the gym storage wall outside of the school. His bullies waited until the teacher made Sasuke keep the gym supplies to jump him when the eyes were turned away and no one was outside. The youngest twin immediately felt fear melt into the pit of his stomach, his heart rate increasing behind his chest.

"Look at the pretty boy, all alone. Where's your brother? Can't do shit without him huh?" The ugly bully snickered, his vile breath penetrating Sasuke's nose making it even harder to breath. Sasuke grabbed onto the hairy arm of the older boy holding him by the collar of his uniform, the tightness created making it difficult to breathe for the poor twelve year old.

"I... Can do things without him. I'm not scared of you." The boy stuttered yet confidently said those last six words despite his fear for the older click of bullies who seemed to have nothing better to do then bully the younger and weaker. Sasuke was the younger and weak so was his brother and these were the bullies that constantly tried to torment them ever since they stepped their first feet into the school. Sasuke gazed up at the dark clouded sky reminiscing his regrets.

The leader of the bullies didn't give him much time before a rough blow was delivered onto his porcelain, bruising the tender flesh. The hit knocked him down onto the ground, tears prickling his eyes at the painful numb sensation of his throbbing cheek. Sasuke looked back at the bullies in horror only to be faced with equal faces of horror yet not directed at him, the faces of pure fear were directed behind the trees of the forest behind the injured boy.

"Eat him not us!" The leader cried out, turning around to run away with his tail between his legs followed by his crew like sheep following their herder. The young boy shook in fear as he heard the plants rustling behind him and heavy footfalls approaching him. He was too scared to look behind at the thing that scared the bullies that Sasuke and Itachi tried to avoid on a regular basis.

However, the long moments of nothing happening made the fear and anxiety worst. His heart thumping almost uncontrollably in his small chest. He turned his head around quickly, accidentally knocking his hair into his eyes. All he could see in those small seconds before his hair veiled over his eyes was the sight of reddish-brown fur on two visible paws. Sasuke pushed his head back with blurry speed to catch a glimpse at the animal those paws belonged to only to be faced with an older teen male.

The male had spiky blond hair along with bangs resting against what looked like perfect, unblemished tanned skin. The sharp cheek bones lined with three bizarre lines, a decent sized nose between the lines. Under the nose was a pair of thin lips but what shocked the boy into a daze was the man's intense blue eyes. The eyes seemed to reflect into his soul. Sasuke's young innocent eyes trailed down the man's nude, sculpted chest and biceps; His golden tanned abs led a path toward a pair a black sweats that grazed the man's lower half.

The man's large, powerful hands wrapped around his upper arms, lifting him off the ground with ease, as if Sasuke weighed nothing more then a feather fallen off the wings of a pigeon. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the teen's elongated nails that reminded him of the claws he saw on the wolf in the tale of Red Riding Hood. The younger boy turned his wide gaze back to the blank face staring back at him.

Sasuke flinched as the man raised his big, calloused hand to gently place it on his bruised cheek. Caressing the soft, bruising flesh with a passion that Sasuke had never seen before. The boy could not look away from that blue gaze that was oh-so familiar. He felt no animosity from the man despite his tall, towering, intimidating height. He could not understand why the others were so afraid.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice baritone and deep rumbling out from the dept of his chest. The other was knocked out of his stupor by the voice that should belong to a warrior but felt like music to his ears that were pink in slight embarrassment. Sasuke nodded slowly. _' I can't even speak.' _he thought in embarrassment, he couldn't believe that he couldn't find his voice because an attractive male helped his injured self off the ground after being beat up.

"You are not alright, your cheek is bruised and tender." The man stated, his voice raw and sharp. The youngest twin shook his head vigorously, finally finding the voice he had suddenly lost because of a man with eyes so intoxicating and hypnotizing eyes that pulled him into a dark, stormy ocean waves.

"It's nothing serious." Sasuke assured him, waving his hands from side to side in an attempt to convince the man that his bruised cheek was nothing but a mere bruised that would leave in no longer then a week. It would not hurt in a few days. The man, however didn't seem like he cared much about what the other said. He scooped the boy up causing the younger to squeal in shook as he was suddenly picked up off the floor and into strong muscled arms.

"W-wha?!" Sasuke exclaimed as air suddenly blew strongly around him at it felt like he was flying high in the air or rather running at breakneck speed? All he knew was that suddenly, he in the strangers arm but he was no longer in the strangers arms in the schoolyard, he was in the strangers arms in front of his house. Sasuke looked up in confusion, not quite understanding what had just happened or how he made it home so quickly while it should have taken them twenty minutes to get there.

"Um, my brother has the keys so we can't really get in. An-d And I don't want my door broken down if that's okay...?" The boy said timidly, his voice quick and quavering. Than man's presence in itself was suffocating enough. He ignored the others stuttering as he moved back the house, walking by with his package never leaving his arms. Sasuke looked back at his house in horror.

_'Am I being kidnapped right now?!_' The boy's thoughts were frantic and scared he suddenly feared for his dear life. He missed his parents dearly but he wasn't ready to join them on their soft cloud in a world beyond our dreams called blissful heaven. He was pretty sure this man would be taking him to heaven if he didn't get out quickly.

"Do no fear. You harmed is not something I wish for." He said tenderly, his baritone voice sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine in sparks of tingling electricity, sedating his frantic self. Suddenly, he felt safe enveloped in the strong biceps of the man that held him within his arms like a new born baby. Sasuke leaning his head against the crook of the man's neck, breathing in the fresh sent of wilderness and the spring waters that ran down rivers and homed marine life.

Sasuke looked up when the blond stranger stopped walking, they were no longer in his yard. They were now in the mountains he watched from his window, in the clearing obscured by the towering flora of the mountain. The clearing was however not completely void of anything, a small yet decent sized hut enough to house two or three people was there. He had never seen it before, despite living right at the bottom of the mountain they were currently in.

The blond mystery carried him into the small hut, closing the wooden door behind him. The small hut had makeshift hay beds, two of them to be exact. A small rounded table occupied the corner of the room, two chair tucked neatly in. There was nothing else but a small pit for making indoor fires. The stranger moved through the different rocks ungracefully thrown on the floor with expertise until he reached the makeshift bed.

The blond set his package gently on the bed like a prince laying his beloved princess on expensive silk sheets. Sasuke sat up as the man moved away to tidy up the hut, picking up the rocks from the floor to created a neat pile by the side of one of the beds.

"Who are you or What are you?" Sasuke whispered after long moments of silence that were unbearable for the curious teen. The man stopped in his tracks, looking back at the boy on the hay bed with his intense blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that mirrored the boy's soul. Suddenly, Sasuke saw a wolf yet the man was still standing there. All he could see was the silhouette of a said beast like the wolf from Red Riding Hood. That very same animal, yet this one was more beautiful and it's fur more luscious.

"You know what I am and I know what you are." The man answered, his tone whimsical and enchanting as he walked towards me to caress my cheek slowly, his whole hand covering the left side of my face. His eyes stared deep into the others black orbs and all the younger could see was wolves everywhere. A pack of wild animals howling to the moon and then the young boy said men, each of them holding guns. Each of them shooting mercilessly at the wolves, blood splattering the once untainted grass. Misery was heavy in the air despite the unawareness of the men who had just extinguished a whole pack except for two full grown wolves that ran into the obscuring woods.

Sasuke fell back on the bed as a rush of visions swarmed his mind, stuffing his mind with memories that weren't his. His head spun for a moment, the blond man watching him with his observing blue eyes. Sasuke didn't understand. He didn't understand, he pushed himself back up into a sitting position.

"What was that?" Sasuke questioned, his voice weary as he eyed the gorgeous half naked man in front of him. The man shut his eyes for a second, his face remained as blank as it did when he first saw the mysterious man.

"What you saw was the slaughter of my family by your kind." He snarled, his face finally taking a form of expression other then it's usual blankness. Sasuke looked taken aback for a few minutes before he regained his look of confusion and disbelief as he moved back to lean his back against the wall of the hut.

"That can't possible be your family, they are wolves and you are human." Sasuke stated the faulty fact. The other shook his head slowly, keeping his calm despite the others frantic search for an explanation.

"I am not only wolf nor am I only human. I am both and they were my family." The man said, his voice speaking nothing but the truth and his eyes exposing nothing but complete honesty. Sasuke sputtered in disbelief, not knowing how to react, how to process the information that circled in his mind.

"If you are a hybrid or something like that why would you tell me all this?" He asked, massaging the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on until a hand once again rested on his cheek. Sasuke looked up into the blue eyes that were so close he felt as if he would drown if he didn't move again. His black voids widened and a heavy blush bloomed on his porcelain cheeks.

"I tell you this for I imprinted on you when you were young, I however am greedy. I could no longer hold back my want for you." He whispered against the flesh of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke moved back in complete confusion, he held up his hand to stop the other from flowing in more information before he processed what he just received.

"Okay... Um.." The young Uchiha trailed off, not knowing what name to use for the young man who had yet to present himself but surely would once he noticed Sasuke's eager search for his birth name.

"Naruto." The blond presented himself, bowing his head gingerly.

"Okay... Naruto, what exactly does imprinted mean?" Sasuke asked pointedly, his eyes never lessening in size. He never thought that this would ever happen. He never thought he'd be stuck in a sexy yet crazy hermit's hut in the dept of the mountain right behind his property.

"It means my wolf has chosen you as it's life mate. You must know of me to be a desirable mate to me." He stated proudly, his sharp blue eyes never leaving the younger dazed form. Naruto slowly encircled his arms around Sasuke's unmoving form. Resting his large hand on the back of the others head, pulling him closer to his hard chest.

"Do you fear me?" He asked the fifteen year old in a soft, honey dipped voice. Sasuke shook his head slowly yet no words fell from his lips. Naruto smiled, his hand gently threading through silky dark locks. His nose buried in lavender smelling hair that burned his sensitive nose pleasurably.

"Do you wish for me to leave you?" The youngest twin shuddered at those words, something pulling him to immediately disagree with vigorous negative responses to the blond's question. Something inside Sasuke knew that if he wished for the other to leave then the blond would follow his order and never appear again.

"Then I shall not." The hybrid affirmed firmly, pulling away to look into those glassy eyes and those lips that refused to convey any words. Shock being a major factor in the Uchiha's inability to speak.

"Do you wish to see my other form?" The other asked gently and sasuke shook his head once more. He didn't fear the other, he wasn't ready to see the truth. He was content without seeing it for now. Naruto hummed in understanding, completely separated himself from the other. Sasuke suddenly felt cold, the man who was hugging him had been feverishly hot. Much like an animals heat.

They spent long moments in a pregnant silence, Sasuke sitting motionlessly on the makeshift bed, his eyes tailing Naruto's every movement as the tall man walked around his hut doing various things that Sasuke could not comprehend. The man fiddled with large bones he could not recognize, the tips broken off and sharpened. The remains in a box, carelessly on the ground.

"Who do those bones belong to?" Sasuke asked slowly, curling into himself at the sight of what was previously keeping a living being together. Naruto looked up with his intense blue eyes that took a darker more cloudy tone. The aura of the room turning sinister and deadly.

"These, are the remains of the humans I murdered in spite." Sasuke's heart sunk into the deepest part of of his stomach at the cold admission of brutal murder. The youngest twin's lip quivered as Naruto stared at him through his long blond lashes, the blue eyes reflecting the raging sea. The malice in the air made him nauseous, never in his life had he thought of anyone being physically capable of killing another. Except, the wolf from Red Riding Hood. Naruto was that wolf and Sasuke was the young little girl trapped in his claws.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice quivered, cracked and shook. The intonation of his voice wavered in the frantic panic of fear, not for the male himself but for the cruel action that man had done and so proudly admitted. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, fearing that his heart would burst out of his chest as he awaited the answer that was sure to come.

Naruto crossed his legs, setting the mangled bones back into the box by his feet, his big hands pushing away the box ungracefully. Sasuke waited for the history he was about to hear.

"When my pack was terminated by your kind, a deep hatred for your people poisoned my veins. I wanted your kind exterminated much like your own had done to my clan. I preyed upon the late walkers, mauling them until nothing was left. I painted the streets in human blood. No one was the wiser. Until," Naruto stopped, leaving Sasuke had the edge of his seat in curiosity despite the bile rising in the youngster's throat.

"Until?" Sasuke egged him on, urging him to continue the tail of his tragedies. Naruto looked up slowly, his piercing blue eyes penetrating the Uchiha's soul like a bullet.

"Until I spotted you, a young child. Staring at me through the window, your big black eyes dragging me in and mine pulling yours in like magnets meant to be together. You jumped from the window in desperation, our hearts needed each other. Our souls pulling us together despite not being able to but now I claim you as my own. Do not fear, I will wait thousands of years until you are ready to embrace me and my wolf." He confessed, his blue eyes conveying the unconditional love one feels for their life mate.

"I...I...what happens if I say I don't want to be yours?" Sasuke asked, his voice low. He felt very uneasy saying those words. They felt so wrong coming out of his pale mouth. Naruto visually deflated, his eyes drooping as soon as the words came out of his imprints thin lips.

"Hybrids are similar yet different from wolves. Wolves indeed mate for life much like us but once the mate passes on into the seventh heaven the alpha moves on, finding another imprint to mate with. My kind joins our mates in paradise, once our fated ones soul leaves this earth, we follow. A beta not accepting it's mate is a death sentence for the alpha." He explained, his eyes turned down. His frown heavy with sorrow, his lips down turned in defeat.

"Meaning... If I tell you that I don't want to be yours, not now or never,... you'll die right here and now?"Sasuke asked, his voice weak and brittle at the mere thought of someone passing on because of him. His parents passing on had made him sensitive and fearful of death, the mere thought caused him to quake deep in his core.

Naruto nodded in affirmation, kneeing the fabric of his pants roughly with his large calloused hands that seemed as if they could cover plains. The man bit his lip. Sasuke' eyes catching the glimmer of his elongated canines, teeth that resembled the vicious yet beautiful creature associated to the gleaming full moon in the dead of night.

"Not only will I die but so will you." The man-wolf whispered, his voice small but to the captivated ears listening to his every word, it was orotund. Sasuke froze, the options given to him were minimal or rather, literally null. He had no choice but to accept the wolf man in his life, if not both of their lives would be at stake. ''_Why would he even ask me if I wanted him to stay with me in the first place if he knew that we were both going to die?!' _Sasuke asked himself in confusion, his mind a hazardous storm.

"I needed to know what you would chose. You made the choice and now we will be together." Naruto stated proudly, his eyes filled with admiration for the young boy in front of him. Sasuke yelped and shook his hands frantically.

"Wait, wait, wait! I mean I know we might be fated and all-"

"We are fated." Naruto corrected, tactfully. Sasuke rolled his big, black eyes and sighed, rephrasing his sentence.

"I know we ARE fated and all but we don't know each other and I accept it and everything but I don't know if my uncle or if my brother will accept this so we might have to keep this on the down low for a little bit, until I can figure out how to tell them." Sasuke said quickly, stumbling over his words , he could already picture his uncles disbelief and his brothers fear for he feared anything involved with animals or well, in this case, a wolf hybrid.

Suddenly Naruto lifted his nose in the hair, twitching as he sniffed the air for something Sasuke's nose couldn't smell. The young Uchiha watched as the mysterious blond hybrid's face turned from serene and zen to protective and fearful. The youngest twin barely had time to ask his fated what was wrong when Naruto coiled his beefy arms around Sasuke pulling him up and practically throwing him out of the hut.

Sasuke landed on the floor with a cry and a look of confusion shot at Naruto who gave him an apologetic smile, the scars on his face stretching to make room for the upturned lips.

"My older kin of the same birthing is on his way from his hunt, if he catches you here, he will dispose of you. I will explain more when I come for you when the moon is at it's highest in the dark sky." Naruto marked our rendez-vous, poetic words dripping from his lips like sweet honey. Sasuke nodded as he got up off the plush grass covered ground, unable to do anything else but that simple motion of the head.

"Now go, your brother is searching for you and is very worried. Please, know that I am sending you of not as my own want but for you own good." He said sorrowfully, his voice thick with the desire to keep the dark haired fated with him. Sasuke snapped out of his long daze at the mention of his twin, suddenly snapping something in his mind, recalling that his brother was probably freaking out.

"Okay... I'll see you at... midnight." Sasuke trailed slowly, before running towards where he knew his house was, his eyes double-taking as he departed from the red string of imprints that bonded the two together. He knew that Naruto would come for him. That, he was sure of. It took five minutes for Sasuke to get to his house on the dead sprint. When he got to his house, he immediately was met with his frantic brother. His long dark locks messy on his head, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Where were you?!" Itachi exclaimed, throwing his arms around the others slender pale neck, tangling his hands in his twins shorter locks of dark hair. Tears dotted his clenched eyes, his full lips quivering and his body shaking. Sasuke patted his brothers back gently, the guilt he felt for making his brother worried reflecting in his black eyes.

"I was..." Sasuke paused for a second.

_'These, are the remains of the humans I murdered in spite.' _Sasuke remembered Naruto's dark words full of bitterness and fear sunk into the pit of his stomach and into the back of his brain where the dots connected.

'_If I tell Itachi the truth he'd make sure I'd never meet Naruto again. If he keeps us apart Naruto would surely come for me and would face Itachi and then Itachi's bones will end up in that books just like those other people!_' Sasuke connected his own logic of the imaginary scenario he created in his flourishing mind. In his head, Naruto would tear Itachi to bits for keeping the wolf away from his hesitant mate and if that were to happen, Sasuke would never forgive the werewolf.

"I was... at... the grocery store?" Sasuke said slowly, his skill at being terrible at lying seeping through his teeth as those words of hesitation flew out of his mouth. Itachi pulled away, a 'are-you-serious' look on his face. His left eyebrow raised in disbelief, he crossed his arms over his slender chest.

"You? Sasuke Uchiha? Went to the grocery store instead of going to your fourth period?" Itachi mocked in total disbelief. He knew his brother even before he was born, he could tell his twin was lying just like he could tell day from night. Sasuke knew his brother knew he was lying but he had to keep the terrible lies going or else the scenario playing in his head was going to be reenacted in real life!

"Yeah I did. I was hungry okay? I don't need to undergo a full investigation for going to the grocery story instead of my math class because I was really hungry." Sasuke singsonged, pushing past his brother to walk into his house, passing by his bag unceremoniously thrown on the floor.

Itachi was quickly on his tail, following him through their house. Their caretakers still working, neither aware of the boys absence at school.

"I'm not trying to investigate you, I just worry okay, Sasuke? I just worry, it's my job as your older brother." Itachi said honestly, resting a small graceful hand on his brother's thin shoulder before his brother could close the door in his face. Sasuke looked back at him with his large, guilt-ridden eyes and Itachi knew something was wrong.

"We're only a minute apart." Sasuke said, denouncing Itachi's title as the eldest twin before slamming the door in his brother's face. Sasuke leaned his back against the wall, his head falling into the palm of his hands. His head no longer being able to lift the imposing weight of the lies he told the only person who he could call his blood.

"How am I suppose to tell you I am the future mate of a werewolf?" Sasuke whispered his question to the air that occupied the spot Itachi once occupied at the foot of the wooden door against his back.

Itachi and Sasuke hadn't spoken a word until Kakashi arrived, his lazy eyes watching in question as the boys made stiff conversation with one another. He had never seen the boys this quiet and stiff, they had always been extremely comfortable with one another. He wondered what happened yet didn't question anything, forgetting the fact the ice in the atmosphere when the ex-babysitter walked into the threshold.

-xxxxx-

Sasuke didn't get a wink of sleep as he waited until the clock struck the witching hour, for when the blond mystery had promised he would meet him. He had not said where, he had only said the time. The pit of Sasuke's stomach imploded with butterflies that fluttered their wings impatiently.

The butterflies doubling in numbers as he heard the sound of a wolf howling and he knew that it was time for him to go to him. He knew not where but he felt the pull that would lead him towards the werewolf. Sasuke sneaked out of his bed, paying close attention to Itachi's steady breathing. He tip toed towards his window, slipping the glass open. He peeked his dark head out, smiling besides himself at the sight of bright blond hair in the midst of bushes, basking in the moonlight.

He blinked and Naruto had moved from his spot to just below his window with his strong arms stretched out.

"You'll catch me right?" Sasuke whispered in a hushed voice as he recalled the incident that caused him to break parts of his body. He remembered how much it hurt and how much trouble he got in after that. He didn't want to go through that all over again.

"I will always catch you." Naruto promised, his words melody to Sasuke who had never heard or felt so much love from somebody outside his family. Kids at school hated him, adults treated him like a nuisance, the only people that treated him right was his mismatched family, broken off and glued back together with different pieces of the puzzle. However, that was until he met the hybrid, that for some reason gave him the feeling of being wanted without knowing the other for who they are. All Sasuke knew was the the man was a werewolf and that he was to be said werewolf's mate and that was enough to push him over the edge and into his awaiting arms.

Naruto gently placed the youngest twin on his naked feet, fearing the boy would crack between his palm like a porcelain doll. Sasuke waited patiently as the man took his time to set the boy down carefully, unknowing to them both black eyes snapped open just a few meters above them.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke gave him an exasperated look, crossing his thin arms over his supple chest, puffing his cheeks up.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to lie to my brother?" Sasuke scolded, waving his finger in Naruto's face like an old lady scolding a young child. Naruto chuckled quietly, grabbing Sasuke's slender hand within his more calloused one, pulling him towards a spot in the woods near his house.

"I'm glad you did not tell your brother my origins." Naruto muttered his head lowered, and a disappointed look weighed on his broad features. Sasuke frowned, resting his fidgeting hands on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto looked up at him with his intense blue eyes that shifted into a more intense icy blue right before Sasuke's eyes. The breath knocking out of his lungs at the sight of those wolf like eyes, he had to see more.

"I hate humans but if they are related to you then I tolerate them. I won't ever hurt something dear to you." Naruto promised, grabbing Sasuke's palms from his shoulders to hold them in his big hands, the tan and pale moonlight skin contrasting like darkness and light.

Sasuke's eyes softened, his heart beating in his chest. He felt warm from the intense heat of the wolf's hand. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed his head, pushing in down towards the tall grass.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke cried out in confusion from his place within the tall grass. He looked up at the snarling werewolf who's gaze was locked onto a spot behind that trees that blocked him from his house.

"Sasuke?!" He heard two male voice call for him, one of his ex-babysitter Iruka and the other coming from his twin brother. Sasuke gasped as Naruto took a offensive stance, his body twitching wildly. Sasuke heard the sound of bones cracking beneath Naruto's shifting skin, causing him to grit his teeth as the noise assaulted his ears.

"No! Itachi, Iruka! Stay away!" Sasuke cried out as he felt the animosity coming from Naruto who crouched low on the ground, the sounds of bones cracking getting louder as Naruto threw his head back, his fist clenching as he howled loudly in the air.

"Sasuke!" He heard his brother cry out for him over the loud howl, his long haired twin peeking out from the trees along with Iruka who carried a flashlight. Iruka's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto before it was too late. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the bone cracking sounds stopped and a large grey wolf with intense blue icy eyes.

The large wolf snarled the two in front of him, swiping his clawed paw at Iruka who cried out in pain as his body was flung against a tree and a sharp pain sting his face. Warm blood dripping down his face. Itachi shriek at the sight of his injured friend, tears welling up in his eyes as he gazed at the large wolf who snarled but moved no further.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his frightened brother, shielding him from the angered werewolf. Sasuke clenched his eyes to shield his eyes from Iruka's bleeding face.

"They are related to me! You said you'd never hurt anyone related to me, how could you betray your word so easily!?" Sasuke accused the wolf, holding his shell shocked brother tightly. The youngest of the two, felt fear rise in him as Naruto's icy eyes locked onto his. The eyes shut and the wolf decreased in size, revealing Naruto's less intimidating human form.

Itachi promptly fainted in his brother's arms, the shock becoming to much. Sasuke gently rested his brother on the ground, standing up to face Naruto's blank features. Sasuke glared, his eyes dotted with residue tears. He could look no where but forwards.

"I am sorry. I didn't know, they smelt of you and that snapped something in me. I did not mean to hurt them." He said in all honestly, Sasuke's features slowly softened. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe the remaining tears from his face. A soft smile pulling his lips.

"I-" He started before he felt a sharp pain in his side and his back connecting to the ground beside his brother. Sasuke gazed at his brother, his vision blurry. The pain blinding him.

He could hear growls and roars, he shifted his blurry eyes, spotting now two large beast. One with greyed fur and intense blue eyes and another with fur as red as blood and eyes that matched.

Sasuke remembered the day he saw a real werewolf.

And so did Itachi.

* * *

End chapter! NEW STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! All credit goes to goth punl

Review, fav and repeat please :)


	2. Chapter 2 The home of the wolf shall be

_'On the ragged edge of the world I'll roam, and the home of the wolf shall be my home.' -Unknown._

Chapter 2: The home of the wolf shall be my home.

Normal Pov:

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache that matched the ache that ran through his body and deep in his bones. Everything hurt, it was as if he was ran over by a speeding truck. He tried to reach for his head to ease the pounding but his arm was held down by an unfamiliar weight. The youngest twin, inched his blurry eyes open, spotting his knocked out brother resting in on his arms. His twin's long dark hair scattered on the makeshift bed they laid in. Sasuke blinked quickly, easing himself into his surroundings. He was no longer home, he was somewhere else. His recollection blocked by the headache plaguing his mind until it finally penetrated the barrier of his memories. He remembered now, he sneaked out to see Naruto when Itachi and Itachi caught them. Naruto freaked out and turned into his other form that attacked Iruka, causing him injury then Sasuke stepped in, protecting his older twin from what was to come. He remembered yelling at Naruto for what he had done and then something hit him and the world went black.

He heard his oldest kin groan and start to squirm over his arm. Sasuke couldn't move, everything hurt. He couldn't comfort his brother or ease his pain. He watched through blurry eyes as Itachi twitched into awakening, opening his equally fuzzy eyes that quickly regained their conscious shine. He gasped, sitting up quickly, pulling his brother into his protective arms. Itachi ran his frantic hands through his brother's dark hair, inspecting his head for bumps. His search, leading him to find a lump on the back of his head, hidden by his locks. Sasuke groaned as the hand passed over his injury, his eyes starting to clear and the pain subsiding into a dull sort of pounding. He sat up, facing his brother.

"Oh, God. Sasuke, I think we were kidnapped." His brother whispered, his voice drowned in fear. His hair flowing around his paler face as he frantically searched the shack Naruto had brought Sasuke into before all this happened. The younger of the two rested his hand on his brother's thin shoulder, easing the anxious teen.

"That's what I thought before too. Don't worry I know where we are, it's safe. I can't say the same about who brought us here thought." Sasuke spat bitterly, he knew it was a lie though. It didn't sit well with him, it just sounded wrong. It spilled from his lips with difficulty.

"What do you-you mean?" Itachi audibly gulped, his eyes wide and confused. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by something slamming against the wall of the shack. They jumped into each others arms in surprise at the sudden startling sound. Growling followed the sound. They eased themselves towards the door to inspect the sound. Something in Sasuke pulled him to go look despite his better judgement. He slowly pushed the door, it creaked as it was slowly opened. Itachi clung to his suddenly brave brother, something Sasuke had never been before.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered in concern as they slowly creeped through the tall grass around the shack, heading towards the sound. Sasuke looked back at his brother with his equally scared eyes, hushing the other down. The oldest was scared, scared for himself, scared for his brother and scared for Iruka who he knew not of his location or his current state. They rushed forward quickly as they heard the crash again, Sasuke clutched his chest. His heart hurt, it was as if someone clutched his heart in their hands and squeezed until they could squeeze no more. He had to go see what was happening before he exploded. He quickly shot up causing Itachi to scramble to follow his brother who quickly rounded the corner. Itachi ran after him only the slam into his brother's halted back.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called for the second time, but his brother remained as still as deep rooted stone. He peeked over his brother's frail shoulder, his eyes widening as blood red eyes caught his and his body started to shake. He knew this man was not normal, just like the one that attacked Iruka. He was a wolf. A werewolf. A beast. Itachi's knees shook as Sasuke crumbled to the ground, his eyes glued on the other fourth person present. Sasuke's mouth fell open, he didn't know if he wanted to yell or puke. Naruto laid sprawled on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his back completely skinless, dyed red with his blood. A small cry finally fell from his lips as he felt his heart being pulled out by the red string that binned him to Naruto.

"He isn't dead." A deep voice rumbled out of the chest of the man with blood red eyes. Those red eyes never leaving Itachi's stilled form. Itachi ripped himself from his trance to try to pick his brother up in hopes of making a break for it but Sasuke remained a dead weight.

"Sasuke, please! We have to run!" Itachi cried as he tried to pry his brother up but to no avail, he fell on his bottom as he slipped out of his hold. A deep, rich laugh erupted from the red-heads mouth and into the air. The sound ringing in Itachi's ears.

"So weak and scared." The man whispered, suddenly right in front of Itachi. His human eyes not capable of catching the movement until it was done. Itachi squeaked as the collar of his shirt was twisted and pulled up by a strong fist, his feet no longer touching the floor. The oldest Uchiha held onto the muscular arm holding him up in hopes of easing the grip that cut his air flow. Itachi's eyes filled with tears as the red head raised a clawed hand, ready to strike him.

"You should have know not to venture out in our territory." The man snarled as he propelled his clawed hand forward, his goal to pierce the tender neck and pull out his breathing tubes. Itachi shut his tear filled eyes, ready for the impending death that seemed to...never come? He slowly opened his eyes, the claws inches from his throat but they weren't moving. Itachi looked up at the wide red eyes full of disbelief, disgust and confusion.

"Wh-Why can't I kill you? My... arm won't move." He said slowly, pulling his arm away to stare at his open palm in confusion until a fist connected to his cheeks, sending him reeling into the woods. Itachi fell to the floor in a heap as he stared up at the bleeding Naruto who nodded to him before rushing towards his brother.

"I am alright." Naruto whispered in the others ears and Sasuke slowly looked at him with tear filled eyes before he threw his arms around the strong neck tightly, sobbing into his neck. Itachi watched from his place on the ground, not quite understanding why his brother was sobbing into the beast's arms yet he kept quiet and watched.

"I-I was scared you idiot! I thought y-you were dead and my heart kept hurting. It hurt so much, Naruto!" The boy cried as the other rubbed his back tenderly, his eyes warm and loving, a small smile on his face.

"That is the thread that bonds us, feeding you a small portion of my pain. I am sorry, I caused such pain but I am no match for my kin." He whispered softly, loud enough for Itachi to hear. He was about to ask what the man meant by his kin when he was interrupted by a low growl coming from the forest. The red head peeked out from the bushes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto glared at him, baring his teeth as he held Sasuke tighter against him. His aura daring his brother to get any closer, for if he did, the consequences would be grand.

"Stay back, Kyuubi. You will not touch my future mate and I will not touch yours." Naruto snarled as he glanced towards Itachi, who gasped and shrunk back. Everyone's eyes widened at Naruto's sentence, Sasuke looked up at his future-mate with wide black eyes.

"Your brother...and my brother... are to be mated... too?" Sasuke said slowly as he processed the information that was clogged in the shell shocked Itachi's head. Suddenly Naruto was pulled out of his grasp and held up by Kyuubi's strong fist. Their faces close together, both wearing snarls on their mugs.

"You little shit of a brother, you are lying! I am not mated to that filthy human!" Kyuubi roared and Itachi cringed at the insult. He took a deep breath, brushing the insult off.

"Just another bully."He whispered to himself, his heart clenching in his chest as he built his rage from the ground up until it reached the boiling point and glared up at the red head who held his brother by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke shuffled towards his brother, as he needed to be in someone's arms. The pain in his heart still prominent, he needed comfort. He was painfully aware of Naruto and it hurt. It made him mad. It was as if the link gave him not only samples of his future mates pain but also his emotions.

"I am not lying, I can sense the connection between you two. You just deny it for your hate blinds you. These humans are different, they are our future mates. Accept it!" Naruto roared the last sentence, his voice booming in the clearing. Kyuubi stared into the eyes of his brother, praying to see the lies. However, the eyes spoke only truth. Red eyes widened and he limply dropped his brother who fell to his feet, glaring at his brother.

Silence was overpowering, the wind blowing in wisps.

"You have to accept it, or else you will both die." Naruto explained, his deep voice turning softer as he tried to make his stubborn brother understand that there was nothing else they could do. He understood that he was to be mated with the kind that killed his pack and he accepted it. He just wished his brother did too. Kyuubi's eyes snapped to Itachi who gasped and cringed as the eyes stared into his soul, searching inside his core. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing as tears streamed down his pale cheeks, his hot tears heating them. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to mate with something he feared or else he'd lose his life and for what? To be stuck with someone who hates him and all of human kind?

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder, he turned to look into his brother's desperate dark eyes. Sasuke nodded to his brother, their mutual understanding for one another gave Itachi his answer. He had to accept, he had too. Not for him but for Sasuke and for his family. He had to live for them, he looked at the raging man who clenched his fist tightly, blood running down his clenched fingers as his nails drew blood. Itachi wiped his tears, his hand resting on his heart that refused to stop pounding furiously.

"I... accept." He said slowly and Sasuke hugged him tightly in relief. Itachi looked down, he did not want to see the look on the red heads face. The two men approached them slowly, the man slowly retracted his bloodied nails from his fist as he stood before Itachi. The oldest twin looked up, his eyes wide as a bloody, accusing finger was pointed in front of his face.

"I accept but only because I refuse to be killed by a human." Kyuubi snarled causing Itachi's heart to clench but his face vouched no expression. He would play it cool like he always did. Kyuubi turned and stomped into the shack. The twins let out a breath of relief.

"Wow." Sasuke whispered as he held onto his brother's shirt. His brother felt the tension in his body seep out as Kyuubi was no longer outside with them. Naruto opened his arms wide, inviting Sasuke to come into his embrace but Sasuke shook his head, a worried look on his face as his eyes glanced at the shack.

"I think you should go talk to your brother. Itachi and I have to return home, we'll come back as soon as we can." He said softly as he grabbed his brother's arm to pull him along. Naruto nodded as the brothers left. He would have to convince his brother to accept it and act decent.

When he entered the shack everything was turned over and Kyuubi had his hands buried in his blood red hair, his head downcast. Kyuubi looked at him with fierce eyes that burned with hatred. Not for him but for his future-mate. The blond brother crouched down beside his brother, picking up a book his mother had written. It upset him that his brother would throw the book on the ground so easily. Their mother was born a human until she met their father, the chief of the pack of wolves. The moment he saw her blood red hair he knew that she was his mate. Not long after, their father won over their mother after a long courting. He turned her on the night of the full moon and impregnated her with the litter that produced Kyuubi and Naruto, both werewolves.

Naruto sighed as he remembered his mother and her blood red hair which Kyuubi inherited while Naruto inherited his father's blond hair. Kyuubi punched the floor, growling. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe he had to mate with a human and he had no choice but to accept his burden. It despised how beautiful the long haired human was in the moonlight. He despised it all.

"Why?" Kyuubi whispered, his voice defeated and angered. Naruto sighed loudly, his brother was more stubborn then those blood suckers.

"I do not know, brother. Maybe it's our packs way of telling us it's time to forgive the humans for what they did to mother, father and the others. Maybe we were just destined to love only those two humans and hate the rest but we must give them a chance, if we do not we are dead and so are they. Kyuubi, they have done nothing wrong, they are innocent. They don't deserve to die just because we can't forgive mankind." Naruto explained who looked at him for a long while, his deep red eyes searching Naruto's icy blue ones. He knew his younger brother's soul was too pure to hate the two children but to Kyuubi hate came easier then love but he knew he had to suck it up.

Kyuubi breathed in deeply, his chest puffing up and deflating as he did so. He ruffled his own hair, his clawed hands biting into his scalp. He was frustrated and powerless against his alpha's want for Itachi.

"I... As I said, I accept it but only because I refuse to die by the hands of a human. I refuse that fate so I will accept this one. I will mate with that long haired human but my love will never belong to him. We will be alpha and beta, nothing more." Kyuubi said coldly, before he got up off the floor and shifted. His bones cracking loudly and suddenly he was a huge werewolf. He growled at Naruto before taking off, out of the house and into the woods.

Naruto sighed deeply, his brother would never understand. Naruto got up slowly and suddenly he lurched forward as a pain struck his heart. He clutched at it, sensing the pull from the red string that bonded him to Sasuke pulling his heart out. It hurt so much, he had to get to Sasuke.

At the foot of the mountain, Sasuke and his brother pushed out of the bushes. Both of them silent as they entered their dark house. Kakashi was not there, he assumed he was in the hospital with Iruka. They both knew that Kakashi had fallen in love with the man progressively in the years he had spent with them. Iruka had never left them behind and now he was hurt because of them.

They slowly walked up the stairs and to their room, both of their heads stirring with thoughts of the supernatural beings they never thought would actually exist. Sasuke was the first to curl into his covers, his eyes closing the minute his head hit the pillow. However, Itachi remained standing, his thoughts fixed on the red head wolf. Or werewolf. Or whatever. The oldest twin couldn't believe that his normal life would be turned upside down by a werewolf. He thought that he'd crack because of the bullies not because of a werewolf. It was completely preposterous. He jumped into bed, lifting his blanket up to his chin. His eyes clenched tightly, he was afraid. Afraid of tomorrow.

Afraid of the wolf who's eyes bled red.

-xxxxxx-

The next morning, Itachi was shook awake by his brother's gentle hand. He peeked his eyes open, his body feeling heavy and burdened by lack of sleep. He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head to pop the stiff muscles in his back. He looked up at his brother, tilting his head in confusion. His brother smiled him, his eyes clear of sleep and fatigue despite getting just as much sleep as Itachi did.

"What... are you wearing?" Itachi asked hesitantly, praying his brother wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking. Sasuke smirked playfully, looking down at his outfit. He sported beige hiking shorts and a tucked in white short, his feet dressed with comfortable sport shoes.

"Well, we are going to the hospital to go see Iruka and then were going up the mountain to figure out what were going to do next with the wolf brothers." Sasuke singsonged as he strolled out of the room, his linked hands bouncing behind his back as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you!" Sasuke called back from down the stairs. Itachi sighed heavily as he yawned once more, his brother had a lot of energy and drive that he wished he had. The oldest twin jumped out of bed and into the shower, rising and lathering his body, washing away the dirt and grime from last nights bout in the mountain. The mountain where his future-mate lived with his brother's future-mate. How ironic that twin would end up with twins, that is, if being born from the same litter meant the same thing for wolves or werewolves.

He hurried himself as he heard his brother call for him from downstairs, jumping out of the shower he dried himself and dressed himself in his most comfortable clothes. A pair of thigh-high shorts and a plain t-shirt. He tied his long, wet locks with a red hair tie before he bounded down the stairs to meet his brother. He grabbed an apple and they were out the door.

The two boys walked side by side that Saturday morning. They'd have to take the bus to the hospital to see Iruka, Sasuke felt terrible for what happened. He felt like he owed Iruka a truthful explanation for being the cause of his injury. It was his fault that Naruto hurt Iruka, if he hadn't gone to see Naruto that evening, Iruka would not be in the hospital.

Sasuke slumped his shoulder as they sat together in the mildly crowded bus. This time of day the bus was never too full, only adults commuting to the grocery store or teens going to meet friends. They were lucky they found seats for the both of them. People gave them glances, marvelling at their similar feature despite twins not being extremely rare. They rolled their eyes at the stares.

"Itachi...do you think Iruka is okay?" Sasuke said softly, his eyes down turned in guilt and worry for the poor man. Itachi laid is small hand on his brother's frail shoulders, easing his worries with his warmth. The warmth that only his brother had, it was gentle and comforting. Naruto had a warmth that was very different from Itachi's, his was aggressive yet kind. It burned your hand yet soothed it into a blissful hit.

"I'm sure he will, Sasuke. Iruka is very strong, have faith in him." Itachi said, his eyes turned upwards as his smile stretched his lips and lifted his plump pink cheeks. Sasuke smiled back at his brother, sighing softly in relief as some of his guilt washed out of his conscious. He was sure Iruka would be alright, he had to be!

-xxxxx-

It took the two brothers another ten minutes to walk to the hospital once they exited the bus, the hospital was the only one in town so they knew Iruka and Kakashi would surely be here.

They made haste, asking the receptionist if they were accepting visitors for Iruka Umino. The woman dressed in white smiled widely at the twins and told him that Iruka's condition improved greatly and that they were accepting visitors in the early mornings. She told them worriedly that a man had been there all night, waiting for Iruka. Both twins smiled knowingly and bowed in thanks to the woman after they were given the room number.

When they arrived to the room, Iruka was there, sleeping. A white bandage enveloped his nose and needles poked at his flesh. Beside him, Kakashi sat on a stool, his pale hand clutching a smaller tanned one tightly.

"Ka'shi." Itachi whispered in worry, his hand clutched over his heart. It broke his heart to see Kakashi look so defeated and drained. Kakashi didn't turn to look at the twins, instead he stroked the tanned skin with his thumb.

"They... The doctors said that it will scar him." He whispered, his voice weak and dull. He rested his forehead against the hand, his teeth clenching. "I found him in the woods, all alone, bleeding. You two weren't there, I assumed you ran away, right? I don't blame either of you. However, I will never forgive the one who did this." Kakashi spat bitterly and Sasuke flinched at his last bitter statement. Itachi rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We just came to see if Iruka was alright. If It's not too much to ask, we'd like for you to go home and get some rest. Iruka is safe here in the hospital, you don't need to worry." Itachi told him in worry, his eyes darting from side to side as he examined the room. Nothing would hurt Iruka in here.

Kakashi hesitated but complied after a few minutes. His face was pale and his eyes small from lack of sleep and worry as he offered the twins a ride home which they quickly accepted. Both boys had never seen their adoptive uncle drive so terribly. When they got home, they thanked the Lord for protecting them during the hectic drive.

"Now, off to bed!" Sasuke scolded as he ushered Kakashi to his room, tucking him to bed and in a few minutes, the man was fast asleep. Sasuke watched from his spot at the door.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi." He whispered softly as he shut the door behind him. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt for letting this happen. He shook his head, getting rid of those dark thoughts that plagued his blurry mind. Suddenly, a pain hit his heart and he fell to his knees, out of breath. His eyes grew wide as he clutched his heart and panted for dear life. He could barely breath, it hurt so much. His connection to Naruto hurt so much, he yearned to ease it.

Itachi ran up to his brother in worry, sinking down to his level with frantic eyes and hands.

"Sasuke?! What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" Itachi panicked as his brother's misty eyes prickled with fresh tears of pain. Sasuke looked up at him, his face molded with misery and hurt.

"Na...Naruto...Plea..Please... Naruto!" Sasuke begged as he clung on to Itachi's clothes as another wave of pain hit him at an alarming rate. Itachi cried out as his brother's yelped at the pain he was feeling. He knew it hurt, he had never seen Sasuke look like this. It was like someone ripped him open. The eldest twin hugged his brother tightly.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'll help you, Sasuke!" Itachi assured him as he grabbed his brother, pulling his arm over his shoulder, his own arm wrapping around Sasuke's thin waist. He helped his brother out the door and soon enough they were at the foot of the mountain.

A nervous sweat dripped down his forehead as he calculated the height of the mountain, he couldn't possibly help his younger brother up this mountain on his own. It was impossible! He needed help and he couldn't call Kakashi for help. He propped a whimpering Sasuke against a tree, promising him that he'd return.

He turned towards the mountain he knew the saviours would be he took a deep breath and ran towards the clearing, worry on his face.

While Itachi ran up the mountain, the red haired werewolf held his unconscious brother in his arms tightly. When he came back from his hunting, his brother was knocked out on the floor, his clawed hand clutching at his heart. Kyuubi knew this was the strong connection between Naruto and the disgusting human demanding closeness between the future-mates.

How dare that human hurt his brother. Kyuubi growled as he set his brother on the ground, anger burning passionately in his blood red eyes. He would hurt the boy in turn, he would cause him pain for letting Naruto suffer. For not realizing what the red threat of imprints was demanding of him. He cursed his brother's stupidity, he should have never trusted a human to be his mate.

Kyuubi shifted, his large paws stomping the ground as he ran down the mountain. Anger burned him as he smelled the boy's sent, he now knew where he was. His senses zoned in on the boy's sweet scent into a small body collided with his. He heard a yelp fly out of pink lips as he halted and shifted into human form to inspect the thing he had just hit. He immediately noticed the beautiful long locks that rose so much disgust in him.

"Oh, it's you." Kyuubi said indifferently, Itachi groaned as he rubbed the lump forming on his head in hopes of easing his pain. He glared fiercely at the werewolf with hateful eyes.

"Yeah, it's me and how about you watch where you're going!" Itachi scolded as he shot up from the ground, dusting his clothing off. Kyuubi growled, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt lifting him up. Itachi pushed Kyuubi's weak hold off him, dropping him on his feet.

"You filthy human, you dare talk to me like that?" Kyuubi snarled, Itachi stepped back in fear as the man's voice rose. His body trembled as he was reminded that the red-head standing in front of him was not human but some kind of half wolf-man. He wanted to do nothing but run away from the man but he needed his help. Nobody else could help him at this moment so he had to buck up and beg. He moved forward quickly clutching Kyuubi's arm as tight as he could. Kyuubi scoffed, pushing away the arm but the grip was stubborn and refused to let go.

"Alright...I'm sorry. I know we don't exactly like each other but my brother needs your help so at least do it for him." Itachi pleaded, begging the man desperately. Kyuubi harshly shrug the arm off, the tight grip finally letting go at the strong movement. Itachi squeaked as the wolf man got in his face, his red eyes wild and angry. Itachi couldn't believe he was the future-mate of this feral man.

"You think I give a shit about that other human!? He's the reason my brother is in pain now! I refuse to let another human take my family away from me!" The red-haired wolf yelled in my face, his voice loud and booming. Sounding much like an angry wolf growling at it's cowering prey. Itachi was that cowering pray, trying to swallow the fear blooming in his stomach and the lump forming in his throat.

"My brother...did nothing. He-He needs Naruto!" The oldest twin chocked out the first part, regaining his confidence to cry out the last sentence he spoke. He looked into the red head's now confused eyes. "My brother is also in pain, he needs Naruto! If they aren't together, they will continue to be in pain and may-maybe e-even di-die." He continued, tears dotting his eyes and his voice cracking at the mere thought of losing his precious brother, the only blood relative he had left in this world. They only had each other.

"Fuck. That's right... Their bond is demanding they stay close until they are fully mated. How could I fucking forget!" Kyuubi snarled at himself, smacking a clawed hand on his forehead. He calmed himself down, thinking things through. He did not want to help this boy's younger brother but if he didn't his own younger brother would be stuck in eternal suffering induced by the bond between them. He looked back at the long-haired twin, scanning his eyes closely, his own stomach coiling, telling him to listen to the boy. He shut his eyes, formulating his words in his head carefully.

"A-Alright, I'll help but don't you start thinking I'm doing this because I care about you two, I'm doing this for my stupid brother!" Kyuubi made sure Itachi knew that he was indeed only doing this for his kin. He sent multiple glares at Itachi as he sniffed the air for the younger twins sent.

"You know I could just show you where my brother is right?" Itachi said in a small voice. Kyuubi glared at him, shutting the boy up. Suddenly, Kyuubi was no longer there and a strong wind hit Itachi. The oldest twin, stopped there, gaping at the spot the wolf once was. The man was fast, faster then any runner he had ever seen. Soon after, Kyuubi appeared with a whimpering Sasuke thrown over his shoulder. Itachi gasped, running towards the two, outraged at the manner the wolf was holding his ailing brother.

"Put him down, you're hurting him!" Itachi cried out, reaching desperately for his brother who kept wincing in pain. Kyuubi scoffed, throwing the boy into his eldest twin's arms. Itachi caught him with an oof, holding his little brother up. He looked up at the taller red head with cautious eyes.

"Now we have to get him to your brother."Itachi instructed and Kyuubi glared but complied. He shifted into his wolf form, his bones cracking, a mane of fur growing on his body as he turned into the wolf that Itachi feared. The large wolf motioned the scared boy and ailing boy to climb on his back with a head motion. The eldest Uchiha, swallowed the lump in his throat, he had to do this for his brother. He climbed onto the large back with much discomfort, pulling his brother along with him, draping him over his knees. Sasuke cried out, his body burning. Itachi clutched the fur, looking worriedly at his brother.

"Please, Hurry!" Itachi begged and Kyuubi growled, taking off in a run towards his home. Wind blew around them as the wolf's powerful legs pushed them closer and closer to the hut where Naruto was. The large wolf skid to a halt in front of his hut, Itachi quickly hopped off the wolf, holding Sasuke in a piggy back. Kyuubi changed back into human form, following behind the boys quickly. They busted into the hut, seeing Naruto's prone form, his blue eyes immediately falling on Sasuke who was now unconscious.

"Sasuke..."Naruto croaked, reaching for the boy from his place on the floor. His voice sounded dangerous, causing Itachi to take a step back. Kyuubi gently, as gently as he could, pushed Itachi forward.

"You have to give him to Naruto!" Kyuubi commanded, ripping Sasuke from Itachi's hold. Itachi cried out as the wolf rested his brother roughly beside Naruto who immediately wound himself around Sasuke. Pulling him tightly against his body that slowly regained strength. The blond sat him, bringing the limp Sasuke up with him.

"Awake now, my mate." Naruto whispered in the pale ear. His voice resembled was deep and edgy much like the growl of a wolf. Naruto's features were ragged giving him a more wild, untamed look. Itachi wanted to remove his brother from the beast's arms but he immediately reconsidered when he say Sasuke slowly regain consciousness, looking much better then he did back at the house.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, revealing his big, clouded eyes. He smiled slowly at the man holding him close. He did not blink at the change of features in his future-mate. Sasuke's heart was now at peace and so was Naruto's, everything in their body regained it's natural balance and the bond settled, content that it was no longer stretched by distance.

The remained in each others arms, breathing heavily, relieving the pain they felt only moments ago and coming to a conclusion to why it had happened to them. Naruto sighed, lifting Sasuke bridal style and resting him on the makeshift bed. Sasuke found that his body was too weak to move, the strain numbing his slim muscles. The blond wolf was built stronger, his movements slowed but still efficient. He sat Sasuke up, making him more comfortable before he was pushed away by Itachi who threw his arms around his little brother's thin shoulders.

"You idiot! I was so worried!" Itachi cried out, sobbing lightly into the slender arch of the others neck. Kyuubi wrinkled his nose in disgust, the scent of salty human tears was sickening. It made anger pool in his stomach, he wished to tear those two apart but his chains refused his desires. Itachi had a hold on him and he hated it.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." Sasuke apologized honestly, his voice hoarse and miserable. His oldest brother nodded, accepting his apology without second thought. They shared a moment together before they were interrupted by a rude cough. Sasuke peeked over his brother, spotting his future-mate's brother glaring at him. The youngest Uchiha was immediately thankful that he was too be mated to the kind brother instead of the other.

"I apologize for my kin's lack of respect." Naruto apologized, resting him hand on Itachi's shoulder, gently moving him to stand where he was suppose to, next to Kyuubi. Itachi cocked his head in confusion, moving slightly away from his reluctant future-mate.

"Why did you do that?"The long-haired boy asked, skidding further and further away from the now irritated red-head.

"I did such a thing for your reluctance to accept the fate, that binds you both eternally, grows irritating. Our situations have grown more dire for now Sasuke must live with me to prevent the recurrence of the anguish we felt only moments ago-"

"What!?" Sasuke cried out, his strength growing quickly. Itachi's face mimicked Sasuke's disbelief like a mirror. Naruto stared at both of them with his icy blue eyes filled with confusion and wonder.

"Naruto, you are talking fucking nonsense again." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You can not live with humans." He pointed out and Naruto suck his head like a wet dog or... wolf. Sasuke glanced at the brothers, admiring them while Itachi watched them in unmasked fear, hoping that the floor would just swallow him up.

"The bond between my conjunx* and I is too strong and stubborn, we mustn't be separated any longer. I must live where he lives and he must live where I live. I am sure none of you wish to separated from your kins so you must follow. Meaning you shall be together as much as my future-mate and I." Naruto snarled, irritated with the behaviour of the two in front of him. They were to be mated yet they still acted like children, it bothered Naruto to an extreme extent. His anger immediately died down as Sasuke grappled onto his shoulders, leaning his slim chest against the muscular back. The youngest Uchiha looked at the side of the blond's face with concern.

"But...Naruto we can't live together, If you and Kyuubi stay at our house there will be a lot of questions and if we stay here, our guardians would throw a fit. It's impossible!" Sasuke weighed out the options, finding no possible way of working something out. It was impossible. Itachi mentally cheered with his brother, but did not voice his opinion. Kyuubi snarled at the boy who had his brother wrapped around his finger.

"Do not worry, my pulchritudo*. They will have no knowledge of your presence, we will hide in your attic when they are present. We will hunt in the dead of night for nourishment while they sleep. Do not fret." Naruto assured, resting his large clawed hand atop his dark locks.

"Do not make decisions for me! I am the eldest, I call the shots!" Kyuubi yelled, his vocabulary more modern and understandable then Naruto's and that's what made him more fierce and fearful then Naruto. Both Uchiha's shrank back in fear while Naruto remained unfazed for he had lived with his brother since their mother birthed them.

"We will die, brother. Please, be reasonable." The youngest wolf begged his older kin, going against their species code of listening to the eldest of the pack.

"I agree with Kyuubi, we can't live together!" Itachi hesitantly complied with the brother who did not want to live with the Uchiha's, he himself did not want to live with a bunch of wolves. He was terrified of them for Christ Sake, he already couldn't believe that he had rode on...the wolf's back. Sasuke got up from his position on the bed, Naruto following closely behind him, wanting to be as close to his mate as he possibly could.

Sasuke rested his hands on his brother's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Itachi, please. I know this is hard to accept, I find it hard to understand it myself too but you and I have to accept this. Naruto and Kyuubi have to live with us until we can find another compromise." Sasuke tried to convince his brother.

"Sasuke..."Itachi said weakly, he did not want to accept this and let both of them live with their family but the look on Sasuke's face was heart wrenching. He couldn't possibly say no. He glanced at the red head who did everything to avoid his gaze with his clawed hands clenched tightly. 'How am I going to deal with this?' He thought to himself before looking back at his brother and nodding. Sasuke sighed in relief, smiling softly at his brother.

"Thank you."He breathed out, knowing his brother was extremely reluctant. He didn't like causing his brother so much trouble but the bond within him drew him to the blond wolf, he could no prevent it. Every cell in his small body yearn for the supernatural man's callous touch.

"Yeah...Your welcome." Itachi said slowly, his eyes trailing onto Kyuubi's angry face. Itachi felt sadness weight on him, a frown prominent on his face.

End Chapter!

Yup

1(*): wife in latin

2(*): beauty in latin


End file.
